Gravity of a Choice
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This takes place present time (Fall 2018) with touches of AU. Drew has been offered a deal he might not be able to refuse by Margaux. Information to help take down Jason and Sonny in exchange for immunity for Sam's involvement with the Marino cover-up. Will Drew risk the possibility of alienating all of those he loves dearly and an opportunity to get his life back to help Sam?


GRAVITY OF A CHOICE

 _This takes place present time (Fall 2018) with touches of AU. Drew has been offered a deal he might not be able to refuse by Margaux. Information to help take down Jason and Sonny in exchange for immunity for Sam's involvement with the Marino cover-up. Will Drew risk the possibility of alienating all of those he loves dearly and an opportunity to get his life back to help Sam? Please review and let me know if you think I should continue. I don't own the characters, though I like to play with them from time to time._

Drew was sitting in his office lost in thought he couldn't believe that he was in the unbelievable difficult position to choose between his past and a chance at restoring his full life and saving Sam from the fate of serious criminal charges. He knew that her involvement prior with Jason had been as a "ride or die" girl which didn't really have too many complications 5 years ago, but now she is a mother and has children to consider. He knew he couldn't save her from herself even if he wanted to because at that point all of what Margaux has stacked up to put against her there was no way she could walk away unscathed.

He thought back to that day in the warehouse when she had come after him to check on Sonny's meeting and that without even a second to spare he threw himself in front of that bullet to save her and would do it again if he must, but now the stakes were even higher. If he took the deal with Margaux he would sacrifice his own morals and give her the ammunition to take down Jason and Sonny and regardless of which way it was seen he was bound to hurt someone.

He thought of all the people this would touch and relationships that would inevitably be altered if he followed through with it. The bigger question to was if he did this to save Sam from jail time would she even begin to understand he was doing it because of his love for her and not to his hurt or anger at his brother or Sonny.

Sonny, Carly and Michael and even Monica would be crushed with Margaux's vendetta and he would be willingly helping her to put Jason and Sonny away all because he was an unfortunate pawn in Faison's sick game and he was bestowed with all of Jason Morgan's memories. Truth be told he had some strong resentments towards Sonny, Carly and Michael for all turning their back on him and practically shunning him when the "real" Jason Morgan re-emerged, but was he was never that bitter to try and intentionally strike back at any of them.

Now his brother on the other hand that was a different story that seem to be ebbing and changing each day. The guy didn't just take back his life and all of the people that seemed tied to it along the way now it seemed that there was even people directly tied to his life now that he was interloping on and to say that he felt abandoned was putting it mildly.

Take for example his own son of whom he had no idea of up until a year ago and now to find out that he was dying with an inoperable brain tumor and of course who does he feel he can confide in his brother. It was like a slap in the face at each turn. Then to make matters worse he had to find the tolerance to be grateful that Jason had Oscar call him and Kim that night he was wandering lost and confused on the pier. Was he jealous that his brother was there for his kid yeah kind of, but he wasn't catching any breaks it seemed and now Jason was seemingly a shoulder to lean on for Kim as well.

He took a deep breath and couldn't shake the feeling of inadequacy and self-doubt it seemed to be looming at every turn these days. Then couple that with stumbling upon the obviously intimate exchange between Jason and Sam just about sent him over the edge. He sensed that Sam felt rejected and hurt when he told her at his birthday that he can't turn to her, but he tried to explain too that it was because it hurt too much to be around her due to wanting to still be with her and knowing that is just not possible. He wasn't at a place of being able to separate his feelings for her and to try and make their way back to friendship again and if he was honest with himself he didn't really know if he could ever fully go back to being just a friend and co-parent after all that they had been through and the deep feelings he continues to carry for her. The reality is their life together as a couple ended the minute his brother resurfaced and to even get back to a place of trusting one another would be quite a journey.

Their trust had been severely broken and even yet he still turned to her for advice about Oscar and in a way the flash drive decision. He thought after telling Margaux to go to hell that this whole drama was done and over with and then she countered and doubled down with even more leverage to push his hand and that was knowing that he could and would never sacrifice Sam for his own gain. Sam had unknowingly been drawn back into Jason and Sonny's web of illegal activity by covering up Marino's murder and Margaux had the perfect opportunity to strike because they left Sam vulnerable by involving her. Sure, she was culpable for the mere fact that she had agreed to help them investigate Marino and Margaux's past, but the fact that neither Jason or Sonny clued Sam into knowing the body was under the bar and they were back to burying bodies was unconscionable to him.

Just then there was a knock at the door…


End file.
